


LARPin' and Lovin' : Plan DESTIEL

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Biting, Bottom!Cas, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay lovin', LARPing, M/M, Marking, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Rough Sex, Set Ups, Sex Toys, Slutty!Cas, Smut, Sneaky!Charlie is sneaky, a bit of role playing, fairytales - Freeform, plug, role play, top!dean, wall!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is sick of Dean complaining about being single, she's also sick of her friend Cas being alone.<br/>She hatches an evil plan with the help of her Girlfriend Gilda, Plan DESTIEL.</p><p>~<br/>Basically Dean's gonna be dressed as the big bad wolf and Cas as red riding hood and our baby boy Cas is gonna get eaten alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to DrGrimReaper for the idea.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> I dunno how this is gonna plan out so stick with me please!
> 
> I don't know how planned the updates will be but it should be finished by the end of the week: I'm aiming for one a day!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> thank you too my beta zarathuforsaken !

LARPin' and Lovin': Plan DESTIEL  
  
Chapter One  
  


A beep was what woke Dean Winchester that morning or more honestly, a loud, obnoxious version of Charlie singing the Star Wars theme. Rolling out of bed with a grunt, he cracked open one eye and almost dropped the fucking phone when his vision flashed white and his brain short circuited.

The second attempt went a little better, blinking at the screen warily.

**> > TlkNerdy2Me: I have it. Ur gonna go as the big bad wolf for this yrs LARP or m gnna kick ur ass.**

**< <PieMeBbby: Wtf eva, if I say yes can I sleep?**

**> >TalkNerdy2Me: :)**  **knew ud agree. No worries got the outfit 4 u. C u at 12 P.S. meeting m8 at LARP hope k?**

**  
<< PieMeBby: As long as not Lisa yh.**

**> >TlkNerdy2Me: Not. Ur awesome CU :D**

Groaning, he dropped onto his pillow, flinging his phone aside and huffing out in disdain. A guy couldn’t even fucking sleep without his gay best friend ( _wait,_  did that even work if they were both gay [well, bi in his case]? Was he meant to have a straight best friend? Ugh, too _early_ … Debate later) dressing him up like a ragdoll?

Pulling himself up, he sighed, plodding his way into the kitchen. Four hours until Charlie arrived.

Goddamn it.

_~_

Across town, Castiel was in much the same predicament, sighing out and shaking his head lightly as he studied the text on the screen, glaring at the overly decorative box on his kitchen table. Large and covered in dark blue wrapping paper with an ostentatious red bow that covered the entire face at the top of the box – even dropping over the edge. Rolling his eyes a little and shaking his head.

**> >TlkNerdy2Me: Prezzie 4 u! Ur going as lil red ridin hood for the fairytale LARP. CU at 2 by the entrance Cas.**

<< Castiel: You know, I do not remember why I agreed to allowing you to pick out my costume but something tells me it was one of my lesser ideas. I will be outside the main entrance at six, Charlie.

**> >TlkNerdy2Me: In d costume rite? :)**

**< < Castiel: Yes.**

**> >TlkNerdy2Me: U r d best Cas! CU then! P.S. Bringing a frnd hope that’s k?**

<< Castiel: Very well.

**> >TlkNerdy2Me: :D**

Castiel shook his head once more, nursing a cup of coffee in his hand and rubbing a hand over his face. Groaning and pulling the bow of the box, tossing it aside and scrunching up his nose, peeking inside warily.

 _Darn it._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Charlie.  
> I dunno.
> 
> FROM NOW ON THE STORY IS DEAN'S POV (maybe some of Cas's!)

Chapter Two  
  


"Charlie, Charlie, damn it, stop! The fucking clothes aren’t going to get any tighter without coming the fuck off!"  
  
She smirked a little, looking him over with a scrutinizing eye, pursing her lips thoughtfully. Dean stood there, admittedly unhappy looking in tight, brown jeans, ripped and bloodied along his skin. (The blood was strawberry tasting because she knew for a fact it was Cas’ favourite flavour and when she was done with Dean, Cas wouldn’t be able to help himself.) His tight white shirt only came down to just below his chest, leaving his nice firm stomach on display, sticky strawberry handprints painting his skin along with the scratch marks. Ignoring the apple glare, she settled back, tapping her chin and continuing her scrutiny. Fluffy blonde/brown wolf ears settled on his handband, almost invisible amongst the messy strands. A wolf tail matching, belted to his waist. He wore his usual hiking boots because those fields were a total Bieber but otherwise he looked downright yummy.

 

If she were into that- she wasn’t- but if she  _was._

She smirked proudly at her masterpiece, smearing a little bit of the fake strawberry blood over Deans stubble and jaw before nodding. Hands on her hips.

 

"You are ready, young padawan."  
"I hope you burn."  
"I love you, too, hon."  
  
She grinned when Dean gave a small smile, rolling her eyes lightly, turning to clean off her hands as she hummed to herself, glancing at the screen of her Iphone in delight.

**< <TlkNerdy2Me: Ur wearing the eyeliner rite?**  
**> > Castiel: Unfortunately.**  
**< <TlkNerdy2me: Gd! Just finishing up then will b ther. Meet u soon k?**  
**> > Castiel: Of course, Charlie.**  
  
It took all her epic nerd power not to cackle in glee. Donning her grey cape with a dramatic sweep. Quickly tying her hair up into a bun. Grabbing for her hat and staff, shooting a text to Gilda (who was going as Dumbledore for a laugh) and turning her gleefulness on the Winchester.

 

"Alright, let’s go show those geeks how it's DONE!"  
"You’re too fucking happy and how come you get to be Gandalf when I’m stuck as a slutty wolf? Because I look like a fucking hooker, Charlie."  
  
She gasped, grabbing her chest, amused but he didn’t need to know that, putting on her best ‘you wound me, Dean’ puppy eyes.

 

"How dare you! Gilda made that costume just for you!" Smacking him on the ass with her staff, she ushered the grumbling friend out the door. "Move it, Winchester, we gotta be there in 15."

 

"Yeah yeah, I’m going, keep your panties on."  
"For now... Peace out, Sam!"  
  
She grinned to herself as they climbed into the impala, staff in lap. Pulling out her phone once more, pulling up Gildas contact.

**< <TlkNerdy2Me: Is Cas ther yet? Hes in the outfit rite!? Wiv the eyeliner ! D:**

**> >FairyGild: Duh, our plan is gonna go awesome, u sure he’s Deans type tho?  
<<TlkNerdy2Me: In the outfit u made even I’d do him yh he's Deans type. >:D**

**> >FairyGild: O I hope not bby ur all for me ;) **  
**< <TlkNerdy2Me: Down girl! Destiel 1** **st then we cn do a lil celebratin ;)  **  
**> >FairyGild: In that case, lemme put sum more eyeliner on this cutie.**

**< <TlkNerdy2Me: Cu in 5 <3**

**> >FairyGild: <3**

 

"Who you textin?"

 

She glanced up to see Dean eyeing her suspiciously from the corner of his gaze, brows drawn a little. Grinning, she settled back into the leather, unable to help the smile on her face.  
  
"Just checking so Gilda and Cas are ready! Onwards, Dean! Time waits for no one!"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, starting the car and pulling out, mumbling about girls and their fucking plans as he went.  
  
"'Cas'?"  
"You’ll see!" She couldn’t help but singsong, enjoying the way Dean glared suspiciously at the road, mumbling the name Cas without meaning to, probably trying to see if he could remember meeting him.

 

He couldn’t. Dean would remember meeting 'Cas'.

 

Oh yeah. This was going well. Better – one might say – than even Harrys plan to trick Ron with the Lucky potion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Little red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh.
> 
> This is going well, I think? 
> 
> Charlie is sneaky but Dean isn't as stupid as people think! I hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter Three

Dean was suspicious as fuck.

First and foremost, his best friend, who prided herself in only the very best and most realistic of LARPing costumes, had ensured him to be dressed in the most ridiculously gay outfit in the existence of non-pink outfits. His skin tingled every time he moved, thanks to the fake blood that oddly smelled of strawberries.

Which was another point: Who _cared_  what fake blood tasted like? He wasn’t in this shit to get laid, he was in it to kick another nerds ass! Then there was all the texting while making up the costume.

Charlie _never_  texted once she was in her ‘artistic mode’ because she was too busy fussing over the smallest of details. To top it off though, it was that fucking smile. It was like the one Sammy wore during a pranking contest, like the time he glued Deans hand to a beer bottle or when he stuck a dead fish on those school pricks car.

Basically, something was up. He didn’t know what or why but he was 90% sure that it was all Charlies plan and it was going to occur at the LARP.

Pulling into the parking lot, he sighed, rolling his eyes a little. The fairytale and sci-fi plays were one of the bigger ones because they attracted a bigger audience, families and whatnot. Little girls and their parents dressed like Cinderella and some shit.

It was always a laugh though.

You got to work your way through some quests based on certain stories. Like the Hobbit quest where you had to battle a dragon using only the characters and their powers from the story you were roleplaying. For instance, Charlie would be able to use Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits and other things from LOTR or The Hobbit. He would use wolves and witches, woodsmen and maidens. There were other quests, battling evil witches and whatnot. There were also ones to challenge the brain though.

For instance, the Harry Potter ones were always based on logic, trying to get through the ‘fire’ and figuring out the riddle.

He’d never admit it out loud or to Sammy but they were fun. Charlie and Gilda always knew how to take the piss too, so it was fucking awesome. The food wasn’t too bad either, which would never fail to be a bonus.

He rolled his eyes as he locked and patted baby, following after the dramatic steps of one Charlie Bradbury, raising an eyebrow as she looked about, practically vibrating. She was that fucking cheerful. He stumbled through some kids to follow after her through the quickly thickening crowd and huffed out when she raced off, throwing her arms around the taller figure of one Dumbledore. Smirking a little in amusement when he realised they were taking the piss.

"Really, Dumbledore and Gandalf? You’re just asking for someone to blow a fucking casket." 

"Well, duh. It’ll be frackin’ awesome though, so screw you Mr. High and Mighty!"  
  
He snickered when Gilda smacked Charlies arse and kissed her cheek, gesturing behind her and they both leaned close, glancing to Dean and then back. Wearing matching shit-eating grins which had him straightening instantly.

"What?" Nothing but bigger grins. "Aww, come on, what? Why are you grinning like that? Stop it!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Have you met my friend Castiel yet? He’ll be sticking with us today."   
  
He narrowed his eyes and spun about as they pointed. Almost colliding with a slightly smaller man, blinking down in surprise. Red cape, dark messy black hair and blinking up through thick, black lashes, framed by dark black eyeliner, were the biggest blue eyes he’d ever seen in his fucking life. Hoping to every known deity that his blush wasn’t too obvious, he took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Sorry, man. Um, I’m Dean, unfortunate friend of Charlie."

He shot her a dark look, turning back stubbornly when he was only greeted by two pairs of thumbs up.

"Hell, Dean. My name is Castiel."

And okay,  _woah._ That was one hell of a deep voice right there. He pulled back a little further, glancing the guy over. White ruffled shirt tucked into black slacks that hung low on his hips. Slight stubble lining a strong jaw and a lithe body encased in a deep, blood-red hood and cape. Swallowing a little when the guy tilted his head curiously. Tongue peeking out to wet, slightly chapped, lips.

 _Oh hell, to the fuck._ Those bitches were totally trying to set him up. The Cas guy was dressed as little red and now the slutty wolf costume made total sense.  
She should have fucking gone as Irene Adler, that  _whore._

"You are the big bad wolf?"

"Yeah… Charlies idea. I was gonna come as Kirk, man but  _noooo_."  
  
He flashed a grin at the small smile that earned him, large blue eyes sweeping over him before meeting his once more, a small hum leaving the other guy.  
  
"This was Charlies idea also. I lost a bet and it allowed her to choose my outfit for this day." 

 _Huh. Yup, he was gonna fucking kill her because_ "Dude, me too."

He shrugged a little when a sharp whistle echoed from behind them, announcing the game had begun. Pulling back a little when a map was thrust into his hands, turning to glare at Charlie only to be met with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes since that time that Sammy had wanted a Christmas tree.

"You guys are working together. We go through Moondore, across the dark forest and meet at snow white cottage. Then we’ll grab some lunch, ‘kay? Good. Peace out, bitches!"  
  
He settled next to Cas, blinking when Charlie and Gilda raced off, giggling, hand in hand and closed his eyes. Sucking in a slow breath, glancing down to the other man who was giving him yet another slow once over before meeting his eyes with a slight smirk.  
  
"Shall we then,  _Dean?_  We cannot let them beat us, after all."  
  
He grinned when Cas’ hand rested on his shoulder, guiding him through the crowd and laughed a little.

  
_Oh Char, you better be ready ‘cause we’re gonna kick your damn ass._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. The last quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* Pst, hey, you ...
> 
> If you're reading this you need to know something ...  
> something important ... 
> 
> The next chapter is porn *winks and thumbs up* 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY ~ <3

Chapter Four  
  
  
Dean, in all honesty, was seriously fucking shocked at how awesome Cas was.  
  
  
He didn’t get a lot of Deans references and the dude had never fucking seen Star Wars  _but_  he loved animals and his brother Gabriel. His eyes lit up with a passion when he got himself ranting about literature, Shakespeare –hell, even Vonnegut –he could speak like 7 different languages, one of those being Russian to which Dean had to clear his throat and change the subject in order to stop himself from cumming there, like a fucking teenager in those ridiculous pants. Cas loved coffee – black, three sugars – and PB&J sandwiches. The guy even had a snarky sense of humour when he finally got comfortable. He also found out, while eating said PB&J sandwiches that, like he and Sammy, Cas had lost his parents at a young age and had been forced to live with his fucking dick of an uncle Zach until Gabriel was old enough to move out and become Cas’ legal guardian.  
  
  
In return, Dean had told him all about his family and Sammys full ride to Stanford. They’d laughed together when they realised that Cas’ brother Gabriel was actually the lawyer Sam would be working with.  
  
  
All in all – it was a good day. Together they’d fought the dragon, made it through the wall of fire, rescued the princess and now here they stood, outside a small (fake) cottage, waving to Charlie and Gilda.  
  
  
"Oh. Ehm. Gee, guys you missed it. Gil totally kicked that dragons ASS. She was all "Avada Kedavra, biatch" and the dragon was all "oh nooo,  _ugh_."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at her overly dramatic show of dying, chuckling along with Cas when Gilda slapped Charlies arm and told her to grow up. Snickering lightly and shaking his head as they bickered, turning to the last challenge, picking up one of the cards with a small smirk.  
  
  
"Okay, guys, this is the last challenge then we’re gonna go get something to eat, right? Because I’m bloody starving."  
  
  
"I agree with Dean, food would be highly pleasurable in the given time." He totally did  _not_ shiver at the word 'pleasure' so you can just fuck right off.  
  
  
"Yup. Sure, what’s the score anyway? We’re tied, right, Gil?" A nod "Cool, so whichever douche loses this is paying for food! Sweet."  
"Aww, man. Come on, Char, you said you’d pay."  
"We shall simply have to win then, Dean."  
  
  
They all turned to look at a smirking Cas who glanced up at Dean through his lashes, eyebrow cocked in suggestion, tilting his head in that totally-not-adorable way of his.  
  
  
"We can do this together, of course."  
"Y-Yeah. Together… "  
  
They held each others gaze a little while longer and Dean flicked his tongue out, moistening his lower lip, cheeks flushing a little as Cas followed the movement, eyes darkening.  
  
  
This wasn’t even the first time today. Every fucking time they caught each others gazes they’d drifted close, both refusing to break away first. Breaths mingling, pupils dilating, arms brushing and –A clearing of a throat.  
  
  
"Well, if you two are quite done, we have a quest to complete. Unless you’d like to just –ahem- give up and go now?"  
  
They both turned, Dean glaring at Charlie who was smirking and looking a little too proud of herself for his tastes. Straightening, he tried to dampen the arousal in his veins. Flipping open the quest card with a snort and biting his lip as he read out.  
  
  
**  
**  
A clap on the back to ye good Knight who hath conquered such a fearsome day, only one more block lays in your way. A casket of gold that glitters bright, encased in glass lay the fallen snow white. A swift sweet kiss is the price to pay to continue on, happy and gay.   
  
  
He stared at the words in front of him, eyes wide as he repeated them a few more times, his throat dry. Eyes latching first to the word  **kiss** and then  **gay**. Logically, he knew they meant happy. Logic was not doing anything to keep his now very interested libido at bay.  
  
  
"They don’t expect us t-" He blinked a few times, snorting in amusement when he saw Charlie and Gilda wrapped together, Charlie dramatically lowering Gilda into a backwards tilt, pressing their lips together with a sickeningly sweet look. Making a face in disgust, he tossed the card back on the pile and glanced to Cas who was only slightly blushed, pulling his hood down and looking to Dean challengingly.  
  
  
"One small kiss will not hurt, Dean, I refuse to pay for them to eat."  
  
He couldn’t help but grin a little at that, amused at the dancing flames in those liquid eyes, wrapping one arm about Cas’ waist and tangling his fingers in long, messy hair. Resting their foreheads together. Eyes locked. Cas’ hot breath catching on Deans lips.  
  
  
"Nah, we’re gonna win, right, Cas?"  
"R-ri-yes." Dean flashed a small smirk and gently tipped Cas back, sliding his hand slowly down his side, feeling the tight muscles that shifted under his hold. Squeezing sharp hipbones before hooking his fingers around the crook of Cas’ knee, pulling up and over his own waist and looking down to him, tilting his head a little as they held their breath. Blue eyes flicking to his lips, Cas letting out a soft shuddery breath. Arms slipping about his neck.  
  
  
It was a gentle, swift and sweet press of lips. Slightly chapped lips moving against his. They stayed like that for a few moments before Cas went pliant against him. Playing with the small wisps at the nape of his neck as his mouth opened, tongue sweeping over Deans lower one.  
  
  
Just like that it dissolved from sweet to R rated. Tongues exploring and playing and Dean straightened, pulling Cas closer to him, nipping and sucking at his lower lip as he growled low and deep in his chest.  
  
  
**__  
**  
_"FUCK YEAH!"_    
  
  
They jerked apart at Charlies shout, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, blinking at her, Cas’ head falling once more to the side even as he remained closer than socially acceptable.  
  
  
"I  _knew_  you’d like each other! Uh-huh, who’s the best? We are. We are fucking awesome. You owe me by the way, Dean and so do you, Cas. Moaning about being single and bored. God almighty  _always_  with the complaining – "  
  
  
" _What Char means to say_  is congratulations! I apologise for her outburst. I believe we shall go and get some lunch, I suggest you two return to Castiels home. You live alone, correct?" Cas nodded at Gilda, eyes still wide in shock as she held her hand firmly over Charlies mouth.  
  
  
"Good,  _have fun, boys."_  
  
Together they watched as Gilda dragged a waving and mumbling Charlie away, glancing to each other, Dean bit hard at his lower lip, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to inform Cas that they didn’t  _have_  to, only to have his hand grabbed by a grinning blue eyed angel and dragged through the crowd of cheering nerds. Laughing a little to himself at the craziness of it all.  
  
  
Cas’ hand was hot in his, fingers laced together as they raced to baby, Cas firing directions at him and they climbed onto leather, lips meeting and parting as they wrestled to buckle belts.  
  
  
He felt like a fucking teenager all over again. It was only when Cas grinned and kissed him hard - palm rubbing roughly at his raging erection through his jeans and snarling at Dean to  _GO -_ did he realise two things;  
  
  
1 – Charlie was the best friend anyone could have, as was Gil.  
  
  
2 – This was gonna get  _rough_  and he was going to _fucking_  love it.  
  
  
He’d never hit the gas so hard in his goddamn life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. ***PORN***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'all porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this was all porn? o-o

Chapter Five  


 

Dean hit the wall with a gasp, hand fisted tightly in Cas’ hair, free hand slapping hard onto the wall behind him as lips crushed against his. Tongue fucking mercilessly into his mouth as Cas’ hands worked at his waist. Nimble fingers climbing over his skin before pushing his shirt higher, lips pulling from his to mouth at Deans neck, causing the green eyed man to groan and arch in response. Hissing lightly when Cas set to work, sucking a dark hickey into the underside of his jaw.

"You taste of strawberries."

He blinked, a little dazedly, up into lust blown, baby blue eyes, groaning low and tugging Cas back to him by his hair, biting at already swollen lips. Hips jerking up against Cas’, grinding their hard cocks together through fabric. Both men whining and panting into each others mouths at the friction.

"Fuck. Cas, we gonna do this here?"

He almost snarled when Cas once more pulled away from him, dropping his head down to suck and lick at his chest, biting and flicking his nipples with his tongue, Deans body burning up as he sucked in air, squirming helplessly.

"I am going to do whatever I want with you,  _Dean_  and then you  _are_ going to fuck me, right up against this wall. Hard and fast, like I need it."

He swallowed a little, mouth going dry at the comment, growling low when Cas slid to his knees before him, teeth catching the zipper of his jeans and dragging it down. Fingers curling about Deans upper thighs, pressing him back into the wall and holding him there firmly. His cock sprung free, hard and throbbing in front of Cas’ face. His knees almost buckling when a hot, wet tongue wrapped about the tip and guided his cock into Cas’ mouth. Sucking once, hard, had Deans fingers clenching in Cas’ hair, pulling him closer, roughly.

Blue eyes practically _smirking_ up at him through his lashes as his cheeks hollowed, bobbing on Deans cock with deep, hard swallows. Every time Cas – _fuck-_  managed to deep throat him, he let out a low mewl and trembled, his brain shutting down a little as Cas’ tongue played and tasted over his shaft.

Hands slid slowly down his thighs and he looked down to see a pretty pink flush on Cas’ cheeks, hissing out as his hips jerked up, thrusting deeper at the image before him. He kneeled there, between Deans legs, swollen and pussy pink lips stretched wide, slick with spit and precum, cheeks and neck dusted pink. Blue eyes wide and dark, giving the impression of an innocent little virgin, surrounded in the red fabric of that  _fucking_  red riding hood.

He moaned once and fucked up into the welcoming lips, head falling back, hitting the wall behind him as he panted. Blue and green locking firmly together, refusing to miss even a second of this.

He almost wept when Cas pulled off, obscene pop echoing around them, pink tongue dipping out to lap at the precum beading on Deans tip. Both men panting heavily. He bit hard at his own lip and shivered at the slow smirk spreading over that  _goddamn_  mouth.

_"My,_ what a big cock you have." He groaned a little at the stupid line. In Cas’ voice though? Rough and deep, breathless from sucking at Deans cock? It sounded like the most angelic shit in existence.

Letting out a dark snarl, he dragged Cas up by his hair and spun them. Pinning the still smug looking, smaller man to the wall. Yanking his head back and exposing the pale column of neck. Attacking it with his teeth and tongue, trailing smudged red marks up Cas’ flesh and grinning when the he let out breathy little cries. His hips rocking up helplessly when Dean kept his back, just far enough that no friction could be reached. His lips brushing Cas’ ear, surprising himself when his tone hit even fucking  _lower,_  growling out a slow-

"All the better to fuck you with, baby."

Slapping his hands to Cas’ hips he dragged the other man up the wall, shredding those stupid slacks away and tearing open his white shirt, smirking when the fabric hung from Cas’ arms, unable to fall to the floor when he wrapped them about Deans neck, gripping his hair and surging forward to kiss him hungrily.

He let his fingers trail over Cas’ cock for a minute as he wrapped long legs about his own waist, holding him firmly, groaning out when Cas trembled and moaned, gasping into Deans mouth at the quick squeeze to his shaft. Moving lower, Dean toyed with his balls for a second before grabbing two handfuls of that perk little ass and grinding up, slippery cocks grinding deliciously together. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation, pulling Cas closer and jerking their hips close.

  
A few minutes of Cas’ helpless little  _‘fuck me, Dean. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me’_ s was enough to break anyone however and he let his fingers dip into the cleft of Cas’ ass, teasing lower to his hole and  _oh_.

Oh sweet fucking  _hell_.

He snapped back, grabbing Cas’ hair and forcing blue eyes to meet his, groaning out deep and desperate when Cas just grinned like a Cheshire cat, blush deepening.

"I like to be prepared."

"So you wore a fucking plug?!"

"Well, you never know when you n- _Dean!"_

He smirked at Cas’ cry, twisting the hard plug deeper into Cas’ body, grinding it into the other mans prostate, snarling into his neck as he bit down once more. Dragging the toy slowly from him, tossing it aside.

"You’re so fucking desperate for cock that you wore a plug, Cas."

"D-Dean, please, please, f-fuck me!"

"God how are you even fucking  _real?!"_

"Goddamn it, _Dean. FUCK. ME."_

  
He hissed, palming his cock, pulling his hand up and thrusting it against Cas’ mouth, eyes almost rolling back when Cas leapt to the chance, sucking and licking each digit until they  _dripped_. Dropping down to coat his cock, slicking it up and whining in annoyance.

"Shit, I don’t have any protection."

"I’m clean, Dean, so put that gorgeous cock to good use and make me forget my own  _fucking_  name!"

His eyes snapped open and he watched as the blue eyed man writhed between him and the wall, grinding down in an attempt to force Dean to take him faster. Grinning a little and bracing his hands on the hard surface, nails carving into the plaster as he crushed his lips to Cas’, letting the other man reach between them, tugging Deans cock and lining them up.  
God fucking hell.

Cas was so tight. Hot and wet with lube, clenching around him as he fucked up, slamming home into Cas’ body. Despite being stretched around the toy not long ago, he still speared him open like a fucking virgin. Jerking up into him hard and fast.

Cas’s blunt nails dug into his back and scratched down as he fucked him, thighs tightening around his hips. The room filling with the wet slaps of skin on skin, dark grunts and moans, low snarls and high whimpers as he mercilessly ground into Cas’ prostate, soaking up the high mewls of delight. Swallowing them with his lips as he mimicked each action with his tongue. Fingers moving to curl around sharp hipbones, bruisingly tight.

He bit down at Cas’ lip, sucked once as he slammed home and Cas arched up, body tightening like a coil as he screamed. Milking Deans cock, his own jerking wetly between them, painting Deans chest and stomach in his cum.

The spasming of muscle and hot clench of Cas’ ass, pushed Dean over the edge, hissing and shouting Cas’ name as stars danced before his eyes. Spilling into Cas and rocking his hips through his orgasm.

Gasping they slid down the wall, grip loosening even as they remained tangled together, flushed skin slowly cooling as they groaned. Cas nuzzling Deans neck like an overgrown cat, practically purring in content, giving little licks to the marks littering Deans neck and jaw.

"Holy fuck."

"I have t-to… concur."

"We’re doing that again, right?"

He blinked a little as Cas pulled back, swallowing the sudden bile in his throat and peeking up at dancing blue eyes with a small smile, palming Cas’ hip, tracing lazy patterns into it with his fingers.

"Yes, Dean."

They grinned, lips meeting in a softer kiss, Dean groaning softly when Cas tugged his sticky shirt, smirking a little against his mouth.

"This time, I shall get you undressed  _and_  ride you."

Dean groaned a little, hips jerking helplessly as Cas pushed him down, pressing hard kisses to Deans bruised lips.  
If this killed him (and he was 80% sure Cas was trying to), he was gonna die _so_ fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE.  
> PHEW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT CLIFFHANGER - A SEQUAL IN ORDER MAYBE?
> 
> MAYBE.
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter Six

 

Charlie was curled up -warm and comfortable, if not slightly sticky from some fucking  _epic_  celebration sex, Gilda tucked lovingly at her side – in bed when her phone went off twice.

 

The first text had her glowing in pride and leaning to kiss her girlfriends forehead in delight.

 

****

**> > PieMeBby : Thnx 4 everything Char. U rock – Dean and Cas. **

****

 

**< < TlkNerdy2Me: Safe sex kids : ) **

****

 

****She laughed quietly, holding her hand over her mouth in order not to wake Gil before scrolling down to the next text, raising her eyebrow when she noticed it was Sam.

 

****

**> > Sam: Okay, tease all you want but I admit it, you won, I owe you 20 bucks. Dean’s happy, which is good right? So… **

****

 

**How exactly would you work that if two people already knew each other?**

****

 

****Now, normally Charlie would gloat a little, rub it in and demand to know just who Sam was talking about but, well.

 

1- She was happily sated and sleepy.

 

2- She wanted all her friends to be happy for once, including Sam.

 

3- She already knew who it was.

 

So instead of gloating, she took the higher rout – there was a reason she was the Gandalf, after all. She knew all and knew how to work that shit out. So like the good friend she was, she sent a simple reply before curling into her girlfriend, mind already set on coming up with a new plan.

 

****

**< < TlkNerdy2Me: Does Gabriel Larp? **

****

 

****Plan _Sabriel_ was a go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS IT KEEPS ME GOIN' <3
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


End file.
